The present invention relates generally to vertically movable roll down screens, shutters and doors having self-adjusting weight bar bottom blades that contact non-level floors and more specifically to a self-adjusting bottom weight bar for vertical screens (i.e. insect, solar, hurricane, privacy and security) for variable pitched surfaces or contours for self-sealing the gap resulting from a roll down screen or shutter's bottom horizontal weight bar and a floor surface that is variable contoured or pitched in a non-horizontal direction running parallel to the direction of the weight bar.